


Overheard

by ThirstyForRed



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed
Summary: Original Prompt by anonymous over at dapromptexchange.tumblr.com:"Write a codex entry about your Warden from the position of someone who only met them once or was witness to their deeds but never got to meet them formally. What do they have to say about the fabled Warden?"





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally in Polish, was lying on my disk for past half a year I think, dusting and acting like it's just prolog to a longer story. But recently I saw this prompt and was like 'Ah, I could just post it??". Yeah, so here we go, with 1000 commas, random orlesian noble and my most trashy Warden :|

_My dearest cousin!_

You can not even imagine the joy that brings me your letters. Especially now, when duties keep me so far from the sweetest home. I am so proud of you! Despite your so recent debut in society, I read in your letters that you managed to get used to this new environment and make friends. Remember my dear cousin, friendships are the most valuable things when you wish to play the Game! There is also no exaggeration in the words of your mother, my beloved aunt, which you mentioned to me in the previous letter. On the contrary, they are gold, diamond, the most important rules that every girl - a young girl like you, young and not yet familiar, not sensitive to all nuances of the Game - should guide herself within social life. Keep your eyes open, smile friendly and exercise, practice your memory! You see my dear cousin, I pleased myself not only with maps and historical tracts about our neighbors but also with charades and wordplays. Now, along with the delegation of Marquis Levesque, I visit the other countries and capitals previously I have been only reading about.

However, since I have already mentioned my voyages, I must admit that Denerim is... Not impressive.

To put it mildly, the city is simply bland in its colors, vistas and the smell of the water in the bay. Nothing to write or sing about, and I really do not understand why the capital stood here, not let say, once a bit more charming Amaranthine. Even the name seems to be nicer to the ear. Apart from the fact that the city is now only a ruin, a sad reminder of the former magnificence, which architecture was influenced by Meghren. However, who will understand the dog lords souls and their love for gray stone, wood, and bearskins?

The only advantage, the charm, is the court itself. The people surrounding King Alistair are a unique menagerie, a real color and a spark of Denerim. The Fifth Blight veterans, Orzammar envoys, merchants from the Marches, and pirates! Think, my dearest cousin, about any more colorful character you would not meet in the ballroom, and surely they would find their place in walls of Denerim Castle. And among them all, the most notable figure, the closest advisor to the king, Chancellor Iorv Evanura Surana himself.

I had not yet the pleasure to meet the Chancellor personally - and I doubt I really will, he is known for his concealedness - but I have heard enough to paint you with my words the picture. A picture, maybe not very close to the truth, rather completely deceitful, but at the same time much more exciting.

(Not to mention that you can treat this as a small exercise in screening messages, coming from the second or even third hand.)

There are three notable things mentioned when speaking about Chancellor Iorv Evanura, crucial in understanding this figure. First, his elven physiognomy (which here poses as a more dignified replacement for the 'knife ear'), despite which he seems to be an efficient local politician. Second, his vague past, a cruel scar that took his eye, his charm, and the open secret that never ceases to excite the Denerim's court - the fact that he is a mage, one of the last who lived in the Fereldan Circle. Finally, the third fact about him - it was Iorv Evanura Surana who beat the Archdemon, the same who wreaked havoc in this country, and with Blight threatened our borders, not longer than a two years ago. Elven mage, Hero of Ferelden - rewarded for his services with a place in the Royal Council! A very dangerous mix, my dearest cousin, and these are only facts, we have not yet come to a real feast - the rumors!

People whisper about his influence on young King Alistair, that if it was not Iorv Evanura's performance at the Landsmeet (the kind of meeting of lords, the regional council, which has a word in every aspect of running the state, a very backward system), not his charismatic speech stopping Fereldan nobility from fully throwing themselves into the civil war, the dynasty of Theirin would end with Cailan, son of Maricka and Rowan. Instead, Iorv Evanura appeared, supported by other lords, pointed out the conspirators and brought with him the bastard son of Marick, not much older than you, my dear quail. Hence some kind of uncertainty and questions were born - was not some of the lords influenced by a clever spell? Perhaps a different charm fell on the king, and now the poor boy thinks that his closest ally is, let me quote from my memory, "elven maleficar"? Although no one calls Evanura the Court Mage, clearly he is one, in the practical sense. To the extent that instead of living in one of the residential wings, as it is supposedly a tradition for chancellors and regents here, he stays in the Grey Tower, the old Grey Wardens post, now simply called the Mouse Tower. He locks himself there and apparently conducts "alchemical" experiments! Or he accepts suspicious delegations from Orzammar, because, as it turns out, he is also a close friend of Behlen, the dwarven king.

They say he can transform into a fox, a raven or, his favorite, that lets him unsuspiciously sneak around, a mouse. Apparently, he was disfigured in the Circle, or rather when he tried to escape from it as a maleficar. I heard he let the Darkspawn occupy and burn Amaranthine because of the argument the nobility there. For similar reasons, Redcliffe also had to turn to ruins. It is said that he forged golems in the Deep Roads and feasted in the mountains with dragon cultists. That he would negotiate with Werewolves in the Brecilian Forest, which he later led to the Battle of Denerim.

I do not know how much of this is true, if any of it is, my dearest. Maybe nothing, it will certainly help me sleep easier, instead of feeding my fear that someone observes me from the shadows...

However, one thing is certain, as soon as the Chancellor returns from his trip to the coast, he is investigating something in one of his ruined castles, I will be by Marquis Levesque's side during the presentation, as close as possible to see this character. Maybe I can even exchange a few words with him. Although, what to ask for such a person? Not for confirmation or denial of gossips, of course.

I hope you will find the time to write to me, long and with details, how your days go by, although I know that carnival the Lydes is often more exciting than correspondence with cousins. All these balls, banquets, afternoon teas - I miss them and your company so much that I wish to run to the dock and board the first ship to our Orlais. The call of adventure, the unknown is, however, just a bit stronger.

My quail, my dearest, give my warmest regards to my aunt and uncle, and you - stay safe!

Your cousin,

_Ancelet de Lydes_


End file.
